


Contamination

by pinkparasol



Series: Illness verse [5]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkparasol/pseuds/pinkparasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need more of what has sicken you to be better, but will those close to you let you have it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contamination

It was a sudden fall.

Marv had never really been a big toy chewer like most dogs, but there were a few that he would have had a conniption fit over if they were to ever be taken away from him. This had been a common thing since day one of him bringing that dog home from the shelter and he had adjusted to the random toys, the food and water bowls, the bedding, and other things that apparently one gathers when they have a pet. It was like navigating past his furniture or the two motorbikes, unconscious effort, no thought needed. Yet he had stepped on one and he found himself on his knees.

There was sticky, coppery blood dripping down his chin and in his mouth as the hot throb of a bruise on the back of his head pounded in time with his heart. Typically this where he would have started to swear and wipe the blood away while figuring out how not to tell Alan about this while stumbling to find something to put on the bruise that was once the back of his head. Instead he remained immobile as he looked down at the small, barely the size of his palm, puddle and the arcing colors being made in it from the overhead light. _Did he swallow that ring?_ Almost like a frayed wire that still had power running through it as the sparks bounced and jumped in the red liquid. It was amazing how visible it was, yet no one else had seen it as it felt as if someone was using his mouth as a smelting pit.

Sometime during that contemplation, _how did the ring end up on the coffee table, he was nowhere near it when he fell_ the phone had rang. He didn’t recall answering it or what he had said just that something was said or done because it had ended just as quickly and the garbled voice of Alan was replaced by static.

It was a Tuesday.

The nurse manning the front desk at this hour of the night was only there on Tuesday’s from what his erratic mind could recall. She tended to not give him as many dirty or exasperated looks like some of the others, especially if he limped in on his own. They were saying things to him, asking questions ones he had heard many times before, but it was harder and harder to think or pay attention to what they were saying to him. More fascinated by the lines of light moving across the machines, or the sparks dancing on his arms, while a word or two of what they were saying passed by his fogged thinking. They allowed Alan to stay with him as they debated if he had a concussion and if he needed more tests. 

The look he was given was the one that always made him confess whatever stupidity he had done this time. Needless to say the more he said and seemed to almost relived every moment and feeling from the Grid the more muddled he felt and sharper the look of concern that was being projected at him. Alan didn’t believe him, no he did in a way but didn’t **want** to believe it.

When they released him due to inconclusive reasons to keep him, Alan drove him to the arcade.

It was almost like the first time he had come down, even the same songs on that jukebox were playing, and he had been oddly smug when he showed Alan the hidden door behind the Tron console. Going down into that basement that no one else had known about and reseeding that faded map on the wall and the yellowed pictures on the corkboard. Sat in the chair as Alan stared in some sort of fascinated horror at the laser, muttering something about Lora and ENCOM before staring back at him, even as his own fingers itched to type in the power up commands and finally hit yes on that last line.

He wouldn’t though, until Alan said so.

Even as the buzzing shocks grew and the ozone taste thickened as he felt the steel coating his tongue again. He waited for him to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> At that ends this weird little collection of connected one shots.


End file.
